


Converstation

by JRCash



Series: Gingerpilot Modern AU [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prisoner of War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRCash/pseuds/JRCash
Summary: Kes opens up to Hux about Poe's past.





	Converstation

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning that this contains a conversation about PTSD and a brief mention of torture (no details, just that it had occurred in the past). 
> 
> This takes place during the same time frame as Meeting Dad (Part 2). Poe and Hux are still visiting Kes in Florida.

“Aw damn” Kes Dameron muttered from inside of the refrigerator, his upper half bent down into the appliance. “We’re running low on milk and I need some for dinner later”. 

 

Poe and Hux sat across the small kitchen at a dated looking dining set, both with mugs of coffee on the table before them, watching Kes fret.  It was almost comical to Hux to see the middle aged man dressed in a Hawaiian shirt and faded cargo shorts worrying about grocery items, unable to picture such an occurrence coming from his own father.        

 

“Dad, you don't have to cook for us every meal while we’re here. How about we take you out tonight?” Poe suggested.  He knew his father liked showing off his culinary skills, but he also wanted him to just relax during their visit.    

 

“No, no. I like cooking for you two” Kes insisted as he shut the refrigerator door. “Just didn't want to have to run out to the store”. 

 

“I’ll go” Poe volunteered. “What else do you need?” 

 

Kes gave his son a grateful smile as he dug into the pockets of his faded khaki shorts, tossing his car keys towards him.  "Just the milk.  Thanks, Poe".    


 

Catching the keys with a single hand, Poe pushed back his chair to stand from the table.

 

“You wanna come with?” Poe asked Hux, who looked more than comfortable at the table nursing his cup of coffee. 

 

“I think I'll stay here. It's hot out”.

 

“Okay”.  Poe bent down to press a quick kiss against his cheek before leaving, keys jingling in his hand as walked out the front door.

* * *

Kes sat down at the small table across from Hux, crossing one leg over the other. 

 

“When Poe used to live down here, he practically lived off these Cuban sandwiches you can get at Publix” Kes said with a laugh.  “No wonder he jumped at the chance to go”. 

 

“When he was growing up?” Hux asked, slightly confused. He knew Poe had grown up in Florida, but always assumed he moved to New York after he left the Air Force. 

 

“Then, yes, but…” Kes trailed off. He took a sip of his coffee, a concerned look on his face as he set the mug back down onto the table.  “I don't know if Poe’s ever told you or not that he moved back in with me for awhile after he got out of the service”.

 

Hux wasn't sure what Kes was getting at. It wasn't like Poe to keep things from him. He was always so open with him, sometimes to the point of oversharing.  For Poe to leave part of his life unaccounted for seemed oddly out of character for him.  They had seemed to talk about every part of their lives, Hux even opening up to Poe about his childhood, something he had never shared with any of his former partners.      

 

“Does he still have nightmares?” Kes asked blankly.  

 

Hux pondered Kes’ question. Poe was usually a sound sleeper, snoring loudly next to Hux and often wrapping himself around his body, holding him close throughout the night.

 

“There was this one time” Hux began, recalling something he had tried to push to the back of his mind. “It happened maybe six or seven months after we started dating”.

 

It was wintertime, a particularly cold night even by New York standards, when Poe had woken up screaming. Hux hadn't gone to bed yet, preoccupied with working on a drafting project in the living room. By the time he had rushed into the bedroom, Poe had locked himself in the bathroom. Hux was absolutely panicked as he listened to Poe being sick from the opposite side of the door, asking repeatedly if he was alright, getting no answer, which only concerned him more.  Hux was about to break down the door but Poe emerged from the bathroom before he had the chance, claiming it was  _ just a bad dream, don’t worry about it _ as he pushed past him and returned to bed.  Poe dismissed the incident as quickly as it had occurred, leaving Hux confused and hurt that Poe would brush off something serious so easily. By morning, Poe was back to his usual self, as if nothing ever happened and he never spoke of it again.  

 

Kes looked heartbroken as he rubbed his hand across his jaw.  He couldn't imagine how terrified Hux must have felt that night seeing the man he loved in such a state with no explanation of why it was happening. 

 

“I probably shouldn't be speaking for my son, but he'll probably never tell you himself” Kes began. “When Poe was in the service, his plane was shot down over enemy territory and he was taken prisoner. Whatever they did to him during that time must have been pretty bad. He's never shared the details with me and I've never asked for them.  He escaped, but by the time he came home, he wasn't the same for awhile”. 

 

Hux only sat in stunned silence as Kes continued. He knew Poe had been deployed overseas and had seen combat, but never fathomed that he had been captured and tortured.

 

“Poe kind of derailed after that. He moved back in with me. Quit flying altogether and barely left his room. It broke my heart when I'd hear him screaming in the middle of the night. He was haunted by some dark demons in his mind”.

 

“How long did this go on?” Hux managed to ask as he tried to keep his voice from shaking. 

 

“Almost a year” Kes replied. “His Aunt Leia came down to visit. Well, she's not really his aunt, just an old friend from the service of Shara’s and mine. She always treated Poe like her own though. She got him out of bed and hell if I know what she said to him while she was here, but he agreed to get some help through the VA.  Not long after Leia left, Poe said he wanted to move up to New York and try his hand at being a musician”. 

 

Hux was still at a loss for words as Kes took a quick sip of his coffee and continued on.  

 

“The music thing, that was always more of hobby of his than a career. I think Poe figured that out pretty quick once he got up to New York. Out of the blue one day he called me up and said he got a civilian pilot job and that was that”.  

 

Hux stared blankly at Kes.  He usually never showed his emotions, remaining impassive and cold in most situations.  This was not any situation though,  _ this was Poe  _ they were talking about _. _  Feeling tears beginning to well in the corners of his eyes, he looked up towards the ceiling, trying to will the feeling of breaking down away.       

 

“All this” Kes said, drawing Hux’s attention back down to him “don't be scared of him because of it. Poe’s always been a fighter”. 

 

“I'm not. It just makes me want to hold him closer” Hux admitted candily, his throat tight as he spoke.  His fingers trembled as he wrapped his hands around his coffee mug, trying to steady himself.    

 

“You're good for him. Hell, probably the best thing that ever happened”.

 

“Thank you, sir”. 

 

“Ah, drop the formalities Armitage. I'm basically your father in law” Kes said with a laugh.

* * *

 

The sound of keys jingling against the front door, followed by the lock clicking open alerted Kes and Hux to the fact Poe had returned.  Hux took a deep breath, collecting himself quickly as he sat back in his chair.    

 

Poe entered the kitchen, giving his father and Hux a quick hello as he set the grocery bags he carried in his hand onto the counter.  Hux abandoned his coffee to stand from his chair, crossing the small kitchen to wrap his arms around Poe, pulling him into an embrace. 

 

“I love you” Hux murmured softly, holding Poe as tight as possible. 

 

Poe smiled as he turned away from the counter, wrapping his own arms around Hux, unsure of what brought on the outpouring of affection from his normally demure boyfriend. 

 

“I love you too” Poe replied. “But I was only gone for an hour and you are squeezing me like I was gone for a year”. 

 

“I know”  Hux said, loosening his hold on his boyfriend.   

 

Poe gave Hux a quick kiss against his lips before he wiggled himself completely free from Hux’s arms.  Turning back towards the grocery bag, Poe began rummaging into the paper sack.  “You know what will cheer you up?  I brought you back one of these sandwiches they have down here. They’re amazing”.


End file.
